Finding The Sun
by An Emo A Nerd And A Schmidty
Summary: Nico's bad day get a lot better. This is a fanfic created by Emo
1. Chapter 1

Nico had a really bad day. He had came out to The Seven.

Annabeth had hugged Nico, and said, "I love you anyways. No matter what, I want you to remember that, I truly care about you."

Nico said, "But you don't care that for the longest time I liked Percy?"

" Nico I know you're over him, Jason likes you too so go and get him."

Nico sighed, "I kinda like someone else. It's, its, will."

Percy had just walked up to them, "WAIT so does this mean I am not your type?"

" Nope, I like blondes better,"

Percy sighed. "WHY MUST JASON TAKE EVERYTHING I LOVE?"

And this is where things started to got to go really bad, Percy was following him around all day and he had just gotten kidnapped.

When he woke up and found his way out of the Stoll's closet in the Hermes cabin, everyone in the camp somehow knew about him being gay.

He decided he was not going to deal with this, not now, or ever for that matter, he shadow traveled away to a place he had once called home, New Orleans.

As he walked around the city, he had too many memories of Bianca. He couldn't deal with this. But where could he go?

Jason. The one person who he knew definitely accepted him, the on other person whom had know before all of this, this madness.

After he easily shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter and found Jason in the Jupiter cabin, he gently shook him awake.

" j- Jason, everyone knows and I can't go back, I'm very sorry to ask this but could I please sleep on your couch tonight, the Underworld is -20 degrees this time of year"

Jason rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, Nico, but... Uh... Does will know?"

" I- I don't really know, but I know that I'm keeping my promise that I made on the Argo ll, now there is no way that I am going to stay at camp."

"Nico you are always welcome-" Jason started just as Will walked through the door.

Nico squeaked, I assure you it was a very manly squeak, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Will walked over to the bathroom door and sat down with his back against the door.

"Nico, come out here. It's not as bad at camp as you think. You have to come back."

" No." Came from through the door. " I made a promise and I intend on keeping it, I am heading to Venice tomorrow, and if I die shadow traveling, then I will be doing myself a favor."

"Nico!" That was Jason. Nico heard whispers from the other side of the door, and then silence. Thinking they walked away, Nico opened the door. Jason was gone, but Will was still there.

"Nico if you die I will personally trade my soul for yours, then everything your step mother says about you will be true."

Nico murmured, "I'm sorry, Will. I really wanted to tell you myself. I didn't want you to hear it from other people."

" But," Nico continues, "you have accepted me right from the start, and you even had the courage to drag me to the infirmary, I thought i would hate but, I didn't. "

"Nico, I-"

Nico interrupted," I noticed that you were always there like the sun, always there and shining bright, and the sun creates and then catches shadows, trapping them to follow people in the sun- and I just made everything very over complicated , but the point it that I like you will."

"Nico, I-"

"Wait, I know I just laid a lot on you, and I don't want you to feel entitled to say you like me back, but I also don't want things to get weird between us. If you don't like me it's ok, I have had a lot of practice in holding back my feelings and heartbreak"

Will just pulled Nico forward and into a kiss, and Nico gasped, surprisingly, he didn't tense up or flinch like he normally would at contact. Instead, he put his arms up around will's neck, the height difference made thing is just right. When the kiss was over, will pulled Nico up against his chest and they stood like that, Nico's head under will's chin, taking it in that that had just happened.

"I like you too, Nico." Will whispered.

"So what happens next?" Nico asks.

"Well, now you get to spend another three days in the infirmary for shadow traveling."

"Will." Nico groans.

"Doctor's orders."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico groaned. Instead of him spending 3 more days in the infirmary, Will later decided that he was going to stay in the Hades cabin for the week were an official couple now and had no reason to hide it, apparently the whole camp already knew Will was gay. Funny, he never knew that until last week.

His cabin was a mess and he still haven't had time to redecorate. The place was still as depressing as ever.

He started to pick up the clothes from the floor and proceeded to throw them in his hamper. Not that he had many clothes anyway. He had thrown away that awful Hawaiian themed shirt from the war, but apparently Jason thought it would be hilarious to hang it up in his cabin by his other quest souvenirs. The Hawaiian shirt was the only shirt he had after the war, so the first thing he did was go to Walmart and restock on skinny jeans and black tees.

He had finished cleaning his room and was now laying on his bed. There were only four beds in the the whole cabin, one for him, one for hazel, one that used to be for Bianca, and a spare one. He had the cabin to himself, so it was a quiet place.

The clock said that it was 5:23 but he didn't feel like eating, so he just didn't go, he was always told, if you're not hungry, don't eat. He put in some headphones and played some Imagine Dragons. Why did all of their sadder songs applied to his life?

Will's POV

Nico hadn't shown up for dinner. That little punk. Will knew exactly what Nico would say, he could hear it now, "I'm just not hungry will."

But he wouldn't take that. No way was Nico do Angelo not eating dinner tonight. He got up form the Apollo table and stormed up to cabin 13. He couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean that Nico wasn't there. He knocked, and when no one answered, he knocked even louder. Nico was probably listening to music,he did that a lot, and his knocking had probably just gotten through the sound of the music and Nico was getting up.

Judging by Nico's groan, Will's assumption was right. The door swung open, revealing a grumpy son of hades.


End file.
